My New Idol
by BLAUESKI
Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kai 'EXO' –idolanya- tapi sialnya ia harus terjebak dengan Luhan 'EXO' yang seenaknya menjadikannya budak. Dan kisah Taehyung yang terpesona dengan petugas kebersihan distasiun kereta yang ternyata adalah calon CEO dari KIM Corp. EXOBTS Fic! LuBaek and JinV Here! Happy Reading.. YAOI Everywhere!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING**! :** Out Of Character ! Typo's everywhere! IT'S YAOI - Shonen-Ai – BoysLove – BoyxBoy! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T BE PLAGIATORS!**

**Title: My New Idol~**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim SeokJin as Jin**

**And other ..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Rating: T**

**Note: FF ini murni dari pemikiran gila saya, kalau ada kesamaan saya minta maaf banget~ jangan lupa ini hanya karya imajinasi otak saya jadi jangan menganggap mereka GAY! Tapi kalau beneran juga nggapapa #plak**

**Summary: Baekhyun hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kai 'EXO' –idolanya- tapi sialnya ia harus terjebak dengan Luhan 'EXO' yang seenaknya menjadikannya budak. Taehyung yang terpesona dengan petugas kebersihan distasiun kereta yang ternyata adalah calon CEO dari KIM Corp.**

**BLAUESKI Present!**

**HAPPY READING~~**

****MY NEW IDOL****

Byun Baekhyun, putra kedua keluarga Byun setelah Byun Baekbom. Namja manis nan Imut dari Bucheon ini sangat mengidolakan Kai main dancer dari 'EXO' Boyband yang baru saja debut dan langsung naik daun. Pada saat liburan musim panas, kebetulan sekali EXO sedang menggelar konsernya di Seoul dan Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengajak sepupunya ke Seoul untuk melihat konser EXO tersebut. Awalnya Taehyung –sepupu Baekhyun yang hampir mirip dengan Baekhyun- menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Baekhyun ke Seoul tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika menyerah begitu saja. Dengan mengeluarkan jurus aegyo andalannya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja dan begitu pula dengan Taehyung. Ia mengeluarkan jurus aegyo terbaiknya pada Taehyung dan betul saja Taehyung langsung menuruti permintaan Baekhyun. Di Seoul, Baekhyun juga tak perlu khawatir akan tinggal dimana karena orang tuanya sudah menelpon paman Baekhyun yang bernama Chanyeol untuk menampung Baekhyun sekitar 2 minggu untuk menginap disana dengan satu syarat asalkan Baekhyun tidak merepotkan sang paman.

**SKIP TIME**

Dan disinilah mereka – Baekhyun dan Taehyung – dua namj manis penggila eyeliner tersebut stasiun kereta Seoul setelah melewati beberapa jam menaiki kereta bawah tanah dari Bucheon ke Seoul.

" TaeTae-ah, temani aku ketoilet~ " Pinta Baekhyun dengan mata yang sengaja dikerjab-kerjabkan.

" Aku tunggu disini saja hyungie~ " Tolak Taehyung dengan nada yang dihalus-haluskan atau mungkin bisa disebut simalas-malaskan. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak bisa menolak permintaan Baekhyun tetapi apa daya jika dia juga sedang malas tingkat dewa dan jangan lupakan ia uga merasa lelah setelah beberapa jam hanya duduk dibangku kereta yang sungguh tidak nyaman menurutnya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus mendengar penolakan dari Taehyung tapi dia juga bisa memaklumi jika Taehyung sedang lelah, karena memang ia juga merasakannya tapi panggilan alamnya harus segera terlaksana secepat mungkin.

Baekhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung dan mencari tempat bernama 'Toilet' tersebut, Melewati orang yang sedang berlalu lalang sedikit berlari mungkin Karena ia memang sudah tidak tahan.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega setelah berputar-putar mengelilingi stasiun, ternyata Toiletnya berada dipojok stasiun kereta ini. Berjalan cepat menuju Toilet dan..

Cklek~

Membuka pintunya dengan agak sedikit tergesa setelah memasuki Toilet ia sedikit heran karena keadaan Toilet yang sepi tapi ia hilangkan pikirannya tersebut karena ingin menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya terlebih dahulu takut keluar sebelum waktunya –pikirnya.

Baekhyun memasuki salah satu bilik yang berada agak sedikit dekat dengan pintu utama Toilet. Karena keteledorannya atau mungkin ia tidak sempat memikirkannya, pintu biliknya tanpa sengaja tidak ia kunci.

" Hahh.. leganya " Ucapnya dengan tersenyum lega setelah menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda.

Sret.. ( Bunyi resleting )

Cklek~

Saat akan berbalik tiba-tiba saja pintu bilik sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu dari luar.

" KYAAA! " Teriak Baekhyun menggelegar di Toilet yang sepi itu.

**~~ MY NEW IDOL ~~**

" Aishh.. kemana sih Baekhyun hyung? Lama sekali! " Gerutu namja manis yang sedari tadi menunggu sepupunya yang tak kunjung datang padahal ia sudah menunggu sekitar 40 menit-an.

" Apa aku susul saja? " Gumam Taehyung –namja manis- itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya dibawah bibirnya – pose berpikir –

Setelah beberapa menit Taehyung bergulat dengan pikirannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ke Toilet yang ada di stasiun ini.

Taehyun masih berjalan ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang karena memang ia tidak mengetahui juga dimana Toiletnya. Taehyung merasa menyesal telah memutuskan untuk menyusul Baekhyun ia juga berpikir jika Baekhyun sudah berada dibangku tunggu tersebut dan sekarang ia tengah mncari dirinya yang justru malah tersesat tetapi …

" Chogiyo, Boleh aku bertanya? " Tanya Taehyung pada petugas kebersihan yang tengah mengepel lantai stasiun yang luas, Taehyung sempat berpikir apa petugas ini tidak lelah mengepel lantai yang berada di stasiun ini? Karena memang Taehyung tidak melihat ada petugas lain disini. Tetapi pikirannya itu segera ia singkirkan dan terfokus pada tujuannya ingin bertanya letak toilet disini.

" Ne, anda ingin bertanya apa? " Ucap petugas itu sambil menghentikan kegiatan mengepelnya dan menatap Taehyung, mereka saling menatap membuat keduanya terdiam saling menatapi kedua manic yang berada didepan mereka tapi Taehyung yang menyadari rasa kecanggungan pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" Emm.. itu… dimana letak Toilet? " Tanya Taehyung gelagapan.

" O-oh, anda tinggal lurus kesana kemudian belok kiri dan pintu bercat putih disana adalah toiletnya " Ujar petugas itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang tidak memegang alat pel kearah dimana letak Toilet. Taehyung mengikuti arah tangan si petugas dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

" Ah, ne.. Kamsahamnida~ " Ucap Taehyung sambil tersenyum tulus yang menampilkan eyesmilenya.

" Ne, Cheonmaneyo " Ucap petugas itu sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

' _Tampan-tampan tapi sayang dia hanya petugas kebersihan '_ Batin Taehyung kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju Toilet.

" Nah, itu dia! " Girang Taehyung sambil menunjuk kearah pintu bercat putih yang diatasnya tertulis kata ' TOILET ' berwarna hitam dengan tulisan yang besar.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Saat Taehyung akan membuka pintu tetapi..

DUG

DAK

BRUK

BRAK

Terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam Toilet tersebut dengan ragu tapi pasti Taehyung mencoba membuka pintu utama Toilet dan ..

Cklek~

" Baekhyun hyung? " Lirih Taehyung setelah menyembulkan bagian kepalanya masuk kedalam Toilet tidak berani untuk masuk lebih lagi kedalam toilet.

DUG

DUG

Dan bunyi aneh tersebut semakin terdengar jelas di alat pendengaran Taehyung dengan rasa takut tetapi rasa penasaran Taehyun melebihi dari rasa takutnya.

" Hyung? " Suara Taehyung yang sedikit terdengar keras itu tidak dianggapi oleh orang yang sedang berada dalam toilet karena bunyi menggema seperti 'DUG dan DAG atau lain sebagainya lebih terdengar keras daripada suara Taehyung.

" HUWAAAmmpptt—"

**TBC**

**Haha, FF apa ini? Hoho xD BLAUESKI Kembali dengan FF LuBaek~~ maaf ini sedikit takut ada yang nggak suka atau ada yang samaan jadi author bikinnya dikit dulu tapi kalau ada yang review, fav, atau follownya banyak bakalan author lanjut nih FF dan mungkin dengan chapter yang agak panjangan. Silahkan Review~ LUBAEK Jjang!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: MY NEW IDOL**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

** XI Luhan**

** Kim Taehyung**

** Kim Seok Jin**

** And other.**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Rate: belum pasti T / M, minta pendapat readersdeul dulu aja.**

**Disclaimer: pemain milik Tuhan dan keluarga, cerita murni milik Ki!**

**BLAUESKI PRESENT~ DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! HAPPY READING..**

**Chapter 2**

Baekhyun melotot menyadari seseorang yang masuk kebiliknya dengan penampilan yang aneh –menurutnya- karena orang yang diyakini Baekhyun adalah namja itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan syal merah marun beserta kacamata hitam dan masker hitamnya dan juga topi hitam polos yang ia pakai , persis seperti penjahat yang pernah ditontonnya di TV. Baekhyun sempat bersyukur didalam hati karena ia sudah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Ia mulai melempari apapun yang berada di sekitarnya. 'orang itu' meringis merasakan sedikit sakit saat Baekhyun melemparinya dengan sepatu boot yang Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak tahu ia mendapat itu darimana.

" Hey! Hentikan! " 'orang itu' menangkis benda apapun yang dilemparkan Baekhyun.

" Kau! dasar mesum! Cepat pergi! " Baekhyun melempari 'orang itu' dengan tissue yang berada didalam bilik itu.

" HYAAA! Rasakan ini! " Baekhyun tetap melemparkan apapun yang berada disekitarnya sementara 'orang itu' langsung cepat maju kearah Baekhyun dan..

"HUWAAAmmpptt—" Membungkam mulut tipis Baekhyun -yang sungguh suaranya memekakkan telinga- menggunakan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam dengan motif rusa ditengahnya.

' TUK ' Baekhyun meraih selang dengan besi diujungnya dan memukul kening 'orang itu' yang tertutupi poninya dengan keras hingga bungkaman dimulutnya terlepas.

" ARRGH! " 'orang itu' mengerang sakit dan memegangi keningnya, ia hendak menyumpahi Baekhyun sebelum pintu bilik yang semula tertutup terdobrak dengan kasar dari luar.

'BRAK! '

Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati saat mengetahui yang mendobrak pintu adalah Taehyung. Ia langsung berlari menubruk 'orang itu' hingga jatuh dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Taehyung.

" Taetae, dia mau berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padaku! " bisik Baekhyun pada Taehyung tapi terdengar ditelinga 'orang itu' yang langsung bangkit dan menatap Baekhyun marah.

" Apa maksudmu, bocah nakal? " tuding 'orang itu'

" Begini tuan, maafkan sepupu saya yang memang sedikit mempunyai gangguan jiwa—"

" YA! APA MAKSUDMU? " potong Baekhyun merasa tidak terima dan mendeath glare Taehyung.

" Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus mengganti rugi, jika tidak.. aku bisa saja melaporkan pada polisi atas tindak kekerasanmu " ucap 'orang itu' sambil bersidekap dan menatap Baekhyun remeh yang kini memelototkan mata sipitnya.

' _apa-apaan? Polisi? Hell yeah.. aku ingin bertemu Kai bukan polisi! '_

" E-ehem.. sebaiknya kita bicarakan masalah ini baik-baik tuan "

**L  
U  
B  
A  
E  
K**

Dan disinilah mereka, Caffe Park. Caffe yang paling dekat dari stasiun kereta, rencananya Taehyung memang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini baik-baik lagipula jika pemuda didepannya ini meminta ganti rugi dapat darimana mereka uang?

" Emm.. mianhamnida tuan, sepupu saya mungkin hanya reflek – "

" reflek katamu? Kau tidak lihat? – "

" lihat apa? Badanmu terbungkus dengan kain hitam sudah seperti pencuri saja " cibir Baekhyun, dengan kekesalan tinggi 'orang itu' membuka kacamata, masker, dan juga syalnya. Menampakkan wajahnya yang membuat Baekhyun melongo. Bukan, bukan karena tonjolan merah didahi 'orang itu' tapi itu.. LUHAN –main vocal EXO- dan lagi dia adalah couplenya Kai! Astaga demi tuhan, meskipun Luhan bukan idolanya tapi tetap saja Baekhyun kaget bisa bertemu artis yang naik daun tapi ia juga tidak suka Luhan sih, Luhan selalu dekat-dekat dengan Kai-nya! Ia lebih suka Kai dekat dengan Kris –leader EXO-, Kai jadi tampak manis jika bersama Kris yang tampan. Ah, lupakan Baek! Sekarang pikirkan masalah Luhan!

" L-luhan.. " dengan gugup Baekhyun malah tersenyum idiot didepan Luhan yang mendengus kesal.

" Kau mengenalku? Ahya tentu siapa yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan eoh? " bangga 'orang itu' yang ternyata Xi Luhan – EXO –

' _Ish, ternyata Luhan aslinya tidak manis seperti yang digambarkan di fanfict KaiLu '_

_****_" Hehe, L-luhan-ssi mian atas perlakuan kasarku tadi. A-aku hanya terkejut " ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan cengiran anehnya.

" Tidak, kau harus ganti rugi " ucap Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

' _ternyata Luhan asli tidak se-baik yang digambarkan di fanfict KaiLu, aku sudah yakin itu. KrisKai jjang! ' _batin Baekhyun malah berfanboying ria memikirkan beberapa fanfict KaiLu dan KrisKai yang pernah ia baca.

" T-tapi Luhan-ssi, aku tidak punya uang " mohon Baekhyun sambil menangkupkan tangannya didada dan memasang wajah sememelas mungkin disertai bibir yang maju beberapa senti, biasanya ini akan berhasil.

" Itu. Bukan. Urusanku " tegas Luhan menekankan setiap katanya. Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap dan menatap Luhan kesal, persetan dengan ganti rugi! Ia kesal, kenapa Luhan meminta ganti rugi? Padahal ia kan sudah kaya! Itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat ini.

" Kau kan sudah kaya! Kenapa meminta uang padaku? " kesal Baekhyun sambil bersidekap menirukan gaya Luhan yang dimatanya terlihat 'sok' cool itu.

" siapa yang meminta uang padamu? Melihat penampilanmu saja sudah meyakinkan bahwa kau memang tidak punya uang " santai Luhan sambil menatap Baekhyun dari kepala hingga pinggang –daerah pinggang kebawah tertutup meja- . Sedangkan Baekhyun menggeram marah sudah seperti anjing terlantar yang diinjak-injak.

" Yasudah, apa maumu tuan Xi Luhan yang terhormat? " Tanya Baekhyun sopan meskipun wajahnya menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada Luhan.

' _Luhan memang pengacau dihubungan KrisKai '_

" Karena kau tidak punya uang, kau harus menggantinya dengan tenagamu "

" maksudmu? " bingung Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah, sedangkan Luhan kini tersenyum misterius yang disalah artikan oleh Baekhyun sebagai senyum 'sok' cool.

" Baekhyun hyung harus bekerja? " Tanya Taehyung yang sedari tadi diam sebagai pendengar yang baik, Luhan mengangguk menyetujui kecepatan berpikir Taehyung daripada Baekhyun yang sangat lamban mencerna kata-kata.

" Apa? Aku disini untuk liburan lagipula 2 minggu lagi liburan sudah selesai. Lagipula mana ada orang yang mau menerimaku bekerja, aku kan belum lulus SMA " cerocos Baekhyun tidak terima tujuan awalnya kesini adalah ingin menonoton konser EXO –lebih tepatnya saat Kai bersolo dance dengan baju terbuka- yang diselenggarakan satu hari sebelum ia masuk sekolah dan waktu sisanya ia gunakan untuk liburan tapi apa? Luhan –si orang ketiga dalam hubungan KrisKai- malah mengacaukan liburannya dan menyuruhnya untuk bekerja.

" Baiklah, aku memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama 2 minggu penuh, 24 jam atau– "

" MWOYA? " Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Luhan.

" – mendekam dibalik jeruji besi " Baekhyun mendelik tidak terima dan Taehyung pun begitu, Luhan hanya tersenyum setan melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang sungguh berlebihan.

" T-tapi .. maksudku 24 jam? .. a-aku .. " gagap Baekhyun yang langsung dipotong Luhan.

" Tidak masalah, kau akan tinggal diapartemenku tapi ingat sebagai pembantuku dan juga merawat luka yang kau buat di wajah tampanku "

' _astaga demi telinga pamannya yang lebar melebihi kelinci, Luhan benar-benar kejam seperti fanfict KrisKai dengan selingan KrisLu '_

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau menghabiskan waktunya dengan memakai apron saat memasak, mencuci baju, mengepel lantai, membersihkan kaca, disuruh ini itu.

_AAAAA DEMI KOLEKSI FOTO KAI-NYA YANG RATA-RATA BER-RATE-M IA TIDAK MAAUUUU!_

" Aku. Tidak. Mau " ucap Baekhyun dan menekankan setiap katanya, ia hendak beranjak pergi bersama Taehyung dan hidup damai tapi suara mengejutkan Luhan membuat ia langsung terdiam kaku.

" – Ya ahjussi, ada seseorang yang bertindak tidak sopan padaku. Tolong urusi dia dan pastikan ia mendekam dipenjar—" dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun langsung merebut ponsel Luhan dan menekan tombol merah lalu mengembalikannya diatas meja. Baekhyun mendengus kesal menatap Luhan yang menatapnya dengan wajah 'sok' polos.

" Aku kalah " pasrah Baekhyun sambil menunduk.

' _Ya, dan Xi Luhan tidak pernah dan tidak akan kalah ' _ batin Luhan bangga.

" Aku tidak mau ada seseorang yang memasuki apartemenku sembarangan " ucap Luhan sambil melirik Taehyung.

" ah, baiklah. Baek hyung, aku ke rumah Chanyeol ahjussi duluan, Nanti aku hubungi. Bye~ "

" HEI! TAEHYUNG! YAK KIM TAEHYUNG! " Tapi sayang teriakan melengking Baekhyun tidak dihiraukan oleh Taehyung malah membuat semua pengunjung café menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan menusuk dan menatap Luhan yang sudah memakai alat penyamarannya dengan pandangan _' apa yang kau lakukan, tenangkan pacarmu ' _

" Ayo pergi! " dengan seenak jidatnya Luhan menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan bingung langsung mengikuti Luhan dan tidak lupa juga menggeret kopernya.

** Luhan's Apartement**

Luhan menekan beberapa kode, memutar knop dan membukanya. Baekhyun sudah berpikir bahwa apartemen artis akan sangat teramat mewah dan juga mengagumkan. Tetapi ia salah, SALAH BESAR! Memang sih apartemen Luhan itu mewah, berkelas, dan luas tapi sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya keadaan ruangan sudah seperti trotoar pasar yang ugh sungguh menjijikkan. Baiklah Ki ceritakan bagaimana keadaan apartemen Luhan, di awal pintu terbuka Baekhyun sudah dapat melihat banyak sepatu, ya sepatu-sepatu mewah tapi sayangnya meletakkannya yang tidak benar, beberapa pasang sepatu berserakan dilantai ada juga yang hanya sepasang dan entah sepasangnya kemana. Di rung tamu/ televise tidak ada bedanya banyak bungkus-bungkus cemilan tercecer dimana-mana, botol-botol mineral ataupun soda yang sudah tidak ada isinya memenuhi meja panjang yang ada diruang tamu. Di dapur yang paling 'sedikit' bersih meskipun banyak debu sepertinya memang dapur ini tidak pernah dipakai oleh yang punya tapi masih untung piring, gelas, mangkok dan peralatan dapur lainnya masih tersusun rapi di rak-rak yang ada. Baekhyun membuka lemari pendingin panjang dipojok ruangan dapur indoor ini, dia dibuat kagum dengan lengkapnya bahan-bahan makanan yang ada didalam lemari pendingin itu, daging, sayur, buah, minuman-minuman kaleng, cup-cup ramen, susu, dan ada juga ice cream di freezer. Eh tunggu? Ice cream? Baekhyun meneliti ice cream beraneka rasa yang tersusun rapi didalam freezer lalu ia berhenti disatu titik ice cream cup berwarna pink yang Baekhyun yakini itu adalah rasa kesukaannya –strawberry. Tidak disangka Baekhyun, dari sekian banyak ice cream strawberry yang pernah Ia rasakan hanya ice cream ini yang terasa lembut ilidahnya dan meleleh dengan gerakan seolah menggoda Baekhyun untuk cepat-cepat menghabiskannya, dengan tidak sabaran Baekhyun menyuap ice cream itu kedalam mulutnya.

" Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, bocah? " Baekhyun berbalik menatap Luhan yang memakai kaus oblong dengan celana pendek selutut beserta handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya lagi-lagi dengan bersidekap dan menempelkan punggungnya ditembok. terlihat 'sok' cool bagi Baekhyun.

" Hehe, mianhae Luhan-ssi. Ice cream ini yang menggodaku untuk mencicipinya " ucap Baekhyun dengan nada polos andalannya.

" Alasan. Ingat tugasmu! Kau harus membersihkan apartemenku dan harus bersih sebelum jam makan malam "

" MWO? Kau gila? Apartemenmu itu luas dan sungguh berantakan, kau ingin aku membersihkannya seorang diri dan apalagi sebelum jam makan malam? " omel Baekhyun tidak terima sambil melirik jam dinding yang ada diatas pintu dapur yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore.

" Itu bukan urusanku, dan ohya kamar tamunya kujadikan gudang karena tidak terpakai jika kau mau kau bisa membersihkannya ah tapi aku juga tidak keberatan jika kau ingin tidur seranjang denganku " ucap Luhan menjelaskan dengan diakhiri wink setelahnya lalu keluar menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang melongo meratapi nasib sialnya. Kenapa ia harus terkena masalah dengan Luhan? Kenapa bukan Kai yang notabenenya adalah idolanya? Kenapa? Poor, Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyeret kopernya menuju lantai atas, ada dua kamar bersebelahan, ia tidak tau mana kamar Luhan dan mana kamar tamunya. Dengan asal ia membuka pintu disebelah kiri, ia mengangakan mulutnya. Tempat ini luas tapi demi kulit sexy Kai , Baekhyun bersumpah tempat ini sungguh menjijikkan bagaimana Luhan bisa tidak membersihkannya, dia benar-benar jorok. Banyak sarang laba-laba beserta laba-labanya dipojok-pojok ruangan ada kig size ditengah ruangan yang terdapat banyak karus-kardus tak layak pakai, lemari disisi kiri yang sudah bolong-bolong digigiti rayap, disisi kana nada meja rias yang banyak kecoa. Baekhyun bergidik ia bukannya takut dengan kecoa hanya saja ia geli atau jijik mungkin? Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu bergerak-gerak dikakinya yang memakai sandal rumah milik Luhan, dengan gerakan kaku ia melihat kebawah lalu berjengit kaget dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas serta berteriak ' AAA ' ' KYAA ' dan lain sebagainya ia langsung berlari menuju pintu sebelah kanan dan membukanya lalu menutupnya dengan bantingan yang cukup keras. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

" Ada apa? " Baekhyun berbalik saat suara Luhan terdengar di telinga sensitifnya, lalu ia membelalak melihat tubuh atas Luhan yang tidak mengenakan apapun, ia dapat dengan jelas melihat otot bisep trisep di kedua lengan Luhan dan sedikit abs yang terbentuk di perut datarnya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak punya itu semua. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya bukan lagi merenungi nasibnya tapi ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi panas. Jujur saja ia membayangkan yang tidak-tidak, tentu saja Baekhyun bukan anak polos lagi ia sudah sering membaca fanfict KrisKai atauun HunKai yang ber-rating dewasa bahkan KaiLu juga pernah tapi ia tidak pernah menonton yang berbau-bau yadong. Luhan yang menyadari Baekhyun tengah berblushing ria pun menampakkan smirknya. Dengan gerakan slow ia mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang pundaknya.

" Jadi kau ingin tidur disini atau.. kutiduri hm? "

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo MY NEW IDOL OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Taehyung berjalan dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan, ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak akan tahan denga aegyo Baekhyun jika ia tahan mungkin ia tidak akan terjebak di kota asing ini apalagi sendirian, ia tidak suka sendirian. Ia menyeret kopernya dan menyebrang jalan menuju halte yang berada tepat didepan café Park.

' DUK ' Taehyung mendudukkan pantatnya dihalte yang cukup sepi hanya ada dirinya dan seorang kakek yang tengah membaca Koran. Ia menekan nomor yang sudah ia hafal diluar kepalanya.

Nomor Canyeol ahjussi.

' tut! '

" _Yeoboseyo? "_ sahut suara di seberang telepon.

" Ahjussi, jemput Taehyung di halte depan café Park dekat stasiun " ujar Taehyung singkat dan mendengus saat melihat Luhan yang menyeret Baekhyun keluar café.

" _Oh, kau sudah sampai? Ahjussi memperkirakan kau sampai satu jam lagi "_

" oh ayolah ahjussi, Taehyung capek ingin istirahat "

" _ah ya tunggulah satu jam lagi, ahjussi masih ada urusan kantor sebentar lagi akan selesai. "_

' pip ' taehyung melotot kearah smartphone-nya, satu jam lagi katanya? Bisa jamuran ia menunggu disini. Ingin sekali ia memaki Baekhyun yang notabene adalah biang dari masalah ini dan juga Chanyeol yang seenak telinga lebarnya menyuruhnya menunggu selama satu jam di tempat asing. Ia ingin berteriak tapi ia masih ingat tempat, pasti Taehyung sudah dikatakan tidak waras jika berteriak di halte.

" Hah.. aku ingin pulang " lirihnya sambil menghela nafas panjang mencoba meredakn emosinya yang tadi melua

" perlu tumpangan? " Taehyung menoleh cepat kearah kirinya yang tadi diduduki seorang kakek yang kini menjelma menjadi namja tampan yang tengah tersenyum menawan kearahnya. Seperinya Ia harus mengecek dulu sebelum menyimpulkan ia seorang kakek atau namja tampan, jelas saja wajahnya tertutupi Koran tadi.

" Kau.. yang di stasiun? " Tanya Taehyung ragu, orang itu mengangguk singkat.

" kau butuh tumpangan? Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai tujuan " jujur saja, Taehyung ingin mengangguk karena ia sudah sangat teramat lelah apalagi disuruh menunggu Chanyeol satu jam lamanya. tapi ia tidak bodoh atau pun idiot , mana ada orang asing yang tidak kau kenal tiba-tiba menawarkanmu tumpangan gratis. Mungkin ini modus pencopetan, Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya pada kopernya. Atau mungkin ini modus penculikan lalu meminta bayaran pada bumonimnya? Hell, Taehyung menggelengkan kealanya mengusir pikiran – pikiran aneh yang entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba menghinggapi pikirannya

" Apa kau bisa dipercaya? " Taehyung merutuki ucapan konyolnya tapi ia juga merasa harus mengucapkan ucapan yang ia anggap konyol itu. sedangkan namja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum yang lagi-lagi diakui Taehyung itu senyum menawan.

" Kau boleh memasukkanku kepenjara jika terjdi sesuatu padamu " ucap namja itu dengan nada se-serius mungkin. Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk setuju, ia sudah lelah dan ingin membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk Chanyeol. Lalu ia mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol, menanyakan alamatnya dan beberapa detik kemudian pesan balasan tentang alamat rumah Chanyeol ia terima.

" nah itu, sudah datang kajja " Taehyung melongo saat namja itu menariknya menuju mobil audy hitam yang berhenti tepat didepan halte. Bagaimana bisa petugas kebersihan memiliki mobil semewah ini. Itu adalah pertanyaan awal Taehyung masih ada banyak pertanyaan yang dimulai dari kata ' bagaimana ' di benak Taehyung tapi ia menyimpannya karena sudah terlalu lelah bercakap – cakap.

" ini mobilmu? " hanya dua kata itu yang mewakili semua pertanyaan Taeyung setelah memasuki mobil audy hitam yang sungguh mewah, baru pertama kali ia menaiki mobil semewah ini biasanya ia hanya melihatnya saja dilayar tv.

" maaf ingin kemana tuan? " Tanya sang sopir sopan yang mendapatkan death glare dari namja disebelah Taehyung –yang entah apa maksudny, Taehyung pun tidak mengerti- . Lalu Taehyung menyebutkan alamat rumah Chanyeol yang diangguki oleh si supir, setelah itu mobil melaju dengan kecepatan standar.

" Bukan, ini milik majikanku. Dia berbaik hati meminjamkannya untukku. " jawab namja itu sambil melirik Taehyung yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala meskipun dalam hati ia memuji majikan namja disebelahnya yang berbik hati meminjamkan mobil untuk bawahannya, sungguh baik hati.

" Oh ya, Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung " ucap Taehyung setelah sadar ia belum memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah namja tampan yang lagi – lagi tersenyum. Sekarang Taehyung bahkan ingin menanyakan apakah ia tidak lelah terus-terusan tersenyum? Pertanyaan konyol!.

" Kim Seok Jin, kau bisa memanggilku Jin hyung "

**TBC**

**Mian update luaaammma haha.. Ki bingung mau bikin ceritanya gimana makanya dibutuhkan review reardersdeul yang membangun biar Ki lancar updatenya kkeke~ Ratingnya juga belum Ki tentuin, menurut reaedersdeul T/M ? Kritik dan Saran juga diperlukan, review yang banyaaak~**

**BIG THANKS TO::**

**ViviPExotic46**** , ****neli amelia**** , ****dayeol182**** , ****darkhyuners shinning**** , ****NaturalCandy1994**** , ****Eth'V'baby**** , **** .739**** , ****xiubaekhan**** , ****kaibaekshipper**** , ****rachel suliss**** , ****Guest , ****parklili , ****Guest , ****bumkeeyk**** , ****LuBaekShipper , ****Baeklinerbyun**** , ****YOONA , ****leekyukie , ****mybabyV , ****Guest , ****PokerBaconDeer , naruru loveCB , ****Enjieee**** .**

**Udah kejawab kan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, Baekhyung nggak dicium kok :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My New Idol**

**Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

** Xi Luhan**

** Kim Taehyung**

** Kim Seok Jin**

** And other..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Genre: Romance/ Humor**

**Rate: Sudah Ki tetapkan FF ini akan menjadi Rating T yang nyerempet-nyerempet dikit ke M kkeke~**

**BLAUESKI Present~ DLDR! **

**Happy Reading , Chapter 3 is Here..**

Mobil Audy yang katanya Jin milik majikannya –tentu saja bohong, mana ada majikan sebaik itu meminjamkan mobil mewahnya pada pembantunya, kan? Dasar saja memang Kim Taehyung itu terlalu mudah percaya pada orang lain- itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup luas dan bersih. Jin dan Taehyung keluar bersamaan.

" Jadi ini rumahmu? " Tanya Jin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling rumah yang terlihat cukup nyaman itu.

" Bukan, ini rumah pamanku " jawab Taehyung seadanya lalu mengambil koper yang diberikan sang supir, dan membungkuk seakan mengatakn terima kasih sambil tersenyum yang dibalas sama oleh sang suopir

" Jadi dimana rumahmu? Kau baru pindah? " Tanya Jin –lagi- yang seakan penasaran dengan sosok disampingnya.

" Di bucheon, aku hanya berlibur selama 2 minggu di sini " Jawab Taehyung menjelaskan tujuannya sedangkan Jin hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf 'o' .

" Masuklah " kata Jin sambil –lagi-lagi- tersenyum menawan kearah Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung? Jangan ditanya ia tengah merona.

" Kau tidak ingin mampir hyung? " tawar Taehyung saat hendak membuka gerbang.

" Bolehkah? " ragu Jin, Taehyung mengangguk mantap sambil memberikan senyuman manisnya yang membuat Jin ikut tersenyum.

Ting Tong

" Eh, kukira Chanyeol ahjussi tidak ada dia kan sedang di – " ucapan Taehyung terpotong dengan terbukanya pintu rumah Chanyeol.

" Eh, nyuguya? " Tanya seorang bocah cilik mungkin sekitar berumur 5-7 tahun. Taehyung berjongkok memperhatikan bocah cilik yang ternyata sangat imut itu sedangkan sang bocah juga memerhatikan wajah Taehyung.

' GREP '

Tiba-tiba Taehyung memeluk bocah itu erat dan menggendongnya sambil berputar-putar dan tertawa sedangkan sang bocah tentu saja ikut tertawa kan? Dia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

" Astaga, Kookkie~~ kau sudah besar ne? " ucap Taehyung sambil menghentikan acara putar-putarannya – masih tetap menggendong sang bocah yang dipanggil Kookkie – sambil mencubit hidung mungilnya. sedangkan Kookie atau nama aslinya Jungkook itu menatap Taehyung bingung.

" Nyugu? "

" Kkeke~ aku tau kau tidak mungkin kenal aku kau kan masih bayi saat itu hehe.. perkenalkan namaku Taehyung, panggil TaeTae hyung, arrasseo? " kekeh Taehyung sedangkan Jungkook hanya mengangguk pasrah dan Jin yang tersenyum melihat kelakuan Taehyung.

" Siapa yang datang Kookkie? " Tanya suara dari dalam.

" TAETAE HYUNG UMMAA! " teriak Jungkook, lalu tidak sampai setengah menit seorang namja cantik berumur 3O-an muncul dengan apron yang melekat dibajunya.

" Omoya, Taehyung? " Kagetnya sambil melihat Taehyung.

" Ah, nde ahjumma " lalu Taehyung menurunkan Jungkook dan menghambur memeluk yeoja cantik –istri Chanyeol-, Do Kyungsoo atau sekarang berubah menjadi Park Kyungsoo.

" Oh, Taehyung sudah datang " Taehyung melepas pelukannya kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang ahjumma Park sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Ahjussi, kenapa ada disini? Bukannya ahjussi kerja? "

" Ah tuan muda Kim " ucap Chanyeol berlalu menghiraukan pertanyaan Taehyung dan membungkuk di hadapan Jin yang juga ikut membungkukkan badannya, mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Taehyung menatap heran kedua orang diambang pintu dengan alis yang menyatu heran.

" Panggil Jin saja, hyung " Chanyeol mengangguk, Jin memang anak yang baik menurutnya tapi pada kenyataannya Jin kan memang baik.

" Ahjussi kenal Jin hyung? " Tanya Taehyung pada Chanyeol yang kini balik menatapnya masih dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Taehyung sedikit takut.

" Tentu saja, ahjussi kan kerja di KIM CORP " jelas Chanyeol, Tpi Taehyung tetap menyatukan alisnya tidak mengerti maksud Chanyeol yang malah membahas tempat kerjanya.

" Jin itu anak pemilik perusahaan KIM CORP dan satu minggu lagi ia akan menjadi CEO disana " jelas Chanyeol –lagi- yang membuat Taehyung membulatkan mata berhias eyeliner-nya.

" T-tapi .. di stasiun.. kenapa jadi… pe-petugas kebersihan? " Tanya Taehyung tergagap dengan nada tidak percayanya.

" Ah benarkah? Kau memang anak baik, Jin " puji Chanyeol sambil mempersilahkan Jin masuk, Taehyung yang merasa tidak ditanggapi menyimpulkan bahwa Jin itu ingin coba-coba saja. lalu mereka berlima – Taehyung, Jin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jungkook – duduk di sofa ruang tamu Chanyeol.

" Oh, astaga Taehyung bukankah kau kesini bersama Baekhyun lalu kemana anak satu itu? " Tanya Chanyeol yang seakan sadar tidak mendapati suara berisik Baekhyun.

" Dia ada urusan maksudku masalah, dan katanya akan menginap disana sampai liburan berakhir " jelas Taehyung sambil merengut kesal yang membuat Jin terkekeh tanpa suara.

" Astaga anak ceroboh itu tidak berubah, kau tidak menelponnya? "

" aku sedang kesal, dia meninggalkanku sendiri " - astaga Kim Taehyung, apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah kau sendiri yang meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Luhan eoh?.

" Apa dia sudah memberitahu ibunya? "

" kurasa… belum. Kejadiannya sangat mendadak sekali tadi" balasnya sambil mengusap-usap surai halus Jungkook yang ada dipangkuannya sedang bermain psp.

" Berikan ahjussi nomor ponselnya, nanti ahjussi yang menghubungi "

" Hhmm… "

" Jin-ah bagaimana kalau makan malam disini? Ahjumma menyiapkan makan malam yang cukup banyak tapi kurasa kalian harus mandi terlebih dahulu "

" Ne, Kookkie jugha mencium bau yang tidak thedap " tambah Jungkook polos sambil menutup hidungnya berpose seakan akan memang menghirup bau yang sangat tidak sedap sedangkan Taehyung dan Jin hanya cengengesan. Taehyung beranjak setelah mengusak surai halus Jungkook.

**MY NEW IDOL – BLAUESKI**

" Dasar, tidak berperi kemanusiaan " omel namja manis yang tengah memegang pel sambil mengepel lantai yang sudah ia sapu terlebih dahulu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun kesayangan Ki? Eh, kesayangan Shiners? . Ia mengepel tidak beraturan, kadang kekiri kekanan kekiri lagi lalu maju mundur maju lagi mundur lagi cantikk.. -,- bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu sudah dipastikan bahwa moodnya sedang buruk. Terus saja bibir itu mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang tidak pantas keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

" Aku akan membalasmu! " Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu terkikik geli menghiraukan tatapan seseorang yang menatapnya aneh.

" Sedang apa kau? " Tanya seseorang yang sudah dipastikan itu Luhan dari lantai atas.

" Menurutmu aku sedang apa? Kau tidak lihat? " ketus Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan acara –mari mengepel- nya.

" Astaga kau masih marah padaku soal tadi? Aku kan hanya – "

" Tetap saja, pantatku sakit pabo! " Baekhyun masih merengut kesal.

" Apa aku terlalu keras tadi? "

" Kenapa masih Tanya? "

Mereka berkata ambigu, astaga jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam mari kita kembali ke kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

**Flashback**

" Jadi kau ingin tidur disini atau.. kutiduri hm? " ucap Luhan dengan seringaian pervertnya.

" tentu saja aku ingin tidur disini kau menyuruhku tidur dikamar sebelah? Kau ingin aku mati dengan hewan peliharaanmu menggigitiku? "

" hewan peliharaan? Seingatku aku tidak punya hewan peliharaan. " gumam Luhan yang mampu didengar oleh telinga 'sensitif' Baekhyun.

" Bukankah kecoa dan laba-laba dikamar sebelah itu hewan peliharaanmu? " sindir Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju king size milik Luhan dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana setelah meletakkan kopernya tepat didepan lemari yang cukup besar.

" Ahh.. leganya~ duduk berjam-jam dikereta membuatku ingin menyelami mimpi indahku dan bertemu dengan pangeran tan ku~~ " Baekhyun bermonolog sendiri sambil mengguling-gulingkan badannya di ranjang Luhan.

" Hei, apa yang kau lakukan bocah? Menyingkir dari ranjangkuuu! " Luhan berteriak kesal yang dibalasi mehrong oleh Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun memeluk guling Luhan yang ternyata lebih empuk daripada guling dikamarnya, Luhan yang kesal pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun ia mendorong-dorong Baekhyun dari belakang membuat Baekhyun hampir terhuyung. Baekhyun yang tidak terima langsung membalikkan badannya dan memukul-mukulkan guling itu pada wajah Luhan. Melihat Luhan yang lengah Baekhyun langsung mendorong punggung Luhan sekuat tenaga membuat Luhan terhuyung jatuh dari kasurnya.

" Ahahaha… " Baekhyun tertawa nista melihat Luhan terjatuh, sedangkan Luhan menatap Baekhyun tajam. Baekhyun yang mengerti segera berbaring memunggungi Luhan tidak lupa ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dengan kesal Luhan langsung menendang pantat Baekhyun dengan tenaga penuhnya membuat Baekhyun terjatuh.

" Akh.. " Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusap-usap pantat sexy-nya yang dengan tidak elitnya mencium lantai yang dingin itu.

" Kau! – " Baekhyun menuding Luhan marah sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya Luhan sudah menertawainya.

" HAHAHAHA.. " Dan tawa Luhan seakan pecah melihat cara Baekhyun terjatuh yang lebih parah dari cara jatuhnya tadi.

" Ugh.. pantatku yang malang " Baekhyun berujar lirih, sedangkan Luhan masih asik menertawakan Baekhyun.

" Ahaha.. Kau sudah membersihkan apartemenku? Cepat sekali " Luhan berucap setelah tawanya mereda. Baekhyun menggeleng.

" Belum " jawabnya santai.

" Mwo? Kalau begitu cepat bersihkan atau aku akan membuat pantatmu semakin parah. " Lalu Luhan menampakkan seringai mesumnya. Dengan tergesa tapi tertatih Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki pendeknya.

**Flashback END**

" Hehe, maafkan aku eng.. siapa namamu tadi? " Baekhyun serasa ingin menjedukkan kepala Luhan yang sudah benjol itu ketembok terdekat.

" Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun! " Baekhyun masih setia memunggungi Luhan yang entah sedang apa sambil melanjutkan mengepelnya.

" Eng, Baekhyun-ssi kurasa kita tidak perlu menggunakan bahasa formal " kata Luhan memikirkan ia akan tinggal dengan Baekhyun selama dua minggu.

" Ya " Baekhyun berujar singkat, masih kesal atas kejadian tadi yang membuat pantatnya sedikit nyeri sampai sekarang.

" Ini sudah jam makan malam, bisa kau buatkan makan? " perintah Luhan dengan nada 'sok' bossy-nya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah mendapati perilaku Luhan yang selalu sok - sok di matanya.

" Tapi aku belum selesai " jawab Baekhyun malas, seenaknya saja menyuruhnya menyapu, mengepel, lalu memasak? Bahkan mengepel pun belum selesai tapi Luhan sudah menyuruhnya memasak?

_Oh God, bunuh saja aku, eh tidak aku belum bertemu Kai._

" Tak apa, nanti aku bisa menyewa orang untuk membersihkannya " ucap Luhan enteng, dengan sesegera mungkin Baekhyun berbalik menatap tidak percaya pada Luhan yang kini tengah menuruni tangga. Demi tuhan, ingin sekali Baekhyun mencakar-cakar wajah tampan Luhan.

Tunggu—apa? Tampan? Kau tidak salah Baek? Kau mengatakan Luhan tampan?

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bertubi-tubi agar pikiran aneh yang melintas otaknya menghilang membuat Luhan yang melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi heran.

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Luhan.

" AARRGH! Akan ku bunuh kau sekarang juga! " Baekhyun yang kekesalannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun langsung mengejar Luhan yang kini tengah berlarian mengelilingi apartemen, tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengamuk.

" Awas jika kau kutangkap, akan kulempar kau kesungai Han! " Baekhyun masih tetap menggerutu sambil bekejar-kejaran dengan Luhan yang kini semakin menambah kecepatannya.

" Baek, Hei Baekhyun apa salahku? Kenapa kau mengejarku? Hei! " Luhan berkata masih sambil menghindari amukan Baekhyun yang seperti ibu-ibu tidak diberi uang belanjaan suaminya.

" KENAPA KAU MENYURUHKU MEMBERSIHKAN APARTEMENMU JIKA KAU BISA MENYEWA ORANG UNTUK MEMBERSIHKANNYAAA? " Baekhyun berteriak lantang sambil menghentikan acara kejar-kejarannya, ia menunduk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Luhan berhenti berlari, menghadap Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk. Ia juga sama-sama menetralkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan masih sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih setia menunduk, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merosot –duduk. Ia jadi SEDIKIT merasa bersalah karena mengerjai Baekhyun. Lalu Luhan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan berjongkok tepat didepannya.

" Baek-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Luhan sambil memegang pundak sempit Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam tidak merespon membuat Luhan jadi SEDIKIT khawatir padanya.

" Baek-ah? Aku kan ha- "

' SRET ! '

' BRUG ! '

" YAK! " Luhan berteriak saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangkup tangannya lalu mendorongnya keras hingga telungkup di lantai dan menduduki punggungnya.

" Haha.. kau tertipu " Baekhyun langsung mengacak-acak rambut rapi Luhan dengan brutal.

" YA! BYUN BAEKHYUN, HENTIKAN! " Luhan memprotes merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

" Tidak. akan " Baekhyun berucap penuh penekanan sedangkan Luhan kini meringis saat tidak sengaja kuku Baekhyun mengenai kulit kepalanya tidak itu saja Baekhyun langsung memukul-mukul kepala hingga punggungnya, Luhan menggeram. Dengan sekali dorongan kini Luhan sudah membalik posisi, hanya saja kini posisi Baekhyun telentang menghadapnya dengan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang ia kunci diatas kepala namja itu dan ia yang berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun, Luhan menopangkan kedua lututnya dilantai agar tidak sepenuhnya menidih tubuh Baekhyun dan juga agar Baekhyun tidak berontak. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini membelalakkan matanya.

' _Xi Luhan tidak pernah dan tidak akan kalah' batin Luhan._

Tampak seringai diwajah tampannya saat memikirkan kata-kata yang selalu ia ucapkan. Seringainya semakin lebar saat mendapati Baekhyun yang memelototkan mata sipitnya.

" Sekarang giliranku "

**TBC**

**Thanks yang udah berkenan meninggalkan jejak, KI CINTAA KALIAN *alaydeh.. Fast update kan? Soalnya Ki kan mau masuk sekolah senin besok, dan mungkin akan jaaaaraaang update *ah sok sibuk* tapi nggak mungkin jarang baca FF, keknya dah hobi.**

**Oh iya, ada yang Tanya Baekhyun ketemu Kai kan, tentu sajaaa IYA! Tapi bukan chap ini, nggapapa dong buat selingan kan aku juga suka KaiBaek tapi ini tetep jadi LuBaek kok :v**

**Sekian dari Ki, akhir kataaaa Review juseyooo~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My New Idol~**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun as Baekhyun**

**Kim Taehyung as Taehyung**

**Xi Luhan as Luhan**

**Kim SeokJin as Jin**

**And other ..**

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**CHAPTER 4 Here~~ This CHAP is FULL LUBAEK! Next Chap is FULL JINV!**

**MY NEW IDOL - BLAUESKI**

Baekhyun mengatupkan matanya rapat-rapat seolah bersiap menerima 'sentuhan' dari Xi –brengsek- Luhan. Luhan melayangkan tangan kirinya – tangan kanannya mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun – hendak membalas perlakuan Baekhyun. tapi saat kurang beberapa senti lagi tangannya akan 'menyentuh' pipi Baekhyun, ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Entah kerasukan setan apa Luhan malah memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang pucat dan diiringi keringat dingin, ia berhenti menatap bibir merah Baekhyun yang terkatup rapat. Luhan menampilkan smirk-nya.

" Hei " Luhan menggumam sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gembul Baekhyun. Ingat! Menepuk, bukan menampar! . Baekhyun membuka satu matanya melirik Luhan yang tersenyum –tampan – mengerikan padanya.

" Ingin membuat perjanjian? "

" Tidak! " Baekhyun menjawab cepat, ia tahu 'perjanjian' yang dimaksud 'majikan' –nya ini pasti tidak menguntungkan untuknya.

" Wae? " Luhan memasang wajah yang dibuat se-sedih mungkin sambil tangannya yang kini beralih mengelus leher Baekhyun – menyeka keringatnya -. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jijik melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat seperti harimau memelas.

" Aku yakin seribu persen kalau aku adalah pihak yang akan dirugikan, ania? " Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan menggeleng.

" Kau bisa memasak? " Pertanyaan Luhan sangat melenceng dari topic pembicaraan. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia memasak telur yang menjadi gosong, setelah kejadian itu ia tidak pernah ke dapur lagi biarlah eommanya yang memasakkan masakan enak untuknya. Tapi kalau ia menjawab tidak, ia yakin pasti Luhan akan menertawainya habis-habisan jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk yakin.

" Jinjjayo? " Baekhyun menatap Luhan jengkel. Dimatanya pertanyaan Luhan kali ini seakan meremehkannya.

" Tentu, aku sangat yakin! " ucap Baekhyun tegas. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menatapnya tidak suka sekaligus risih.

" Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu? " bisik Luhan.

" aku bahkan tidak berharap kau percaya padaku! " ketus Baekhyun sambil bergerak-gerak risih. Luhan lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Baekhyun dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang kini juga mencoba duduk.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita buat perjanjian – "

" Ti – "

" Jika kau menang, aku tidak akan menuntutmu dan membebaskanmu – " Luhan sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya hanya sekedar menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang juga kini menatapnya setuju.

" Tapi jika kau kalah – "

" Ya? "

" Kau harus memanggilku oppa – "

" SHIREO! " Teriak Baekhyun lantang, apa yang dimaksud dengan ' memanggilku oppa ' , Demi semua makhluk ber-eyeliner didunia ia laki-laki dan tidak akan sudi memanggil laki-laki lain dengan sebutan menggelikan itu. jika sampai ia melakukan itu mungkin ia menjadi orang pertama yang pernah mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu.

Luhan juga bahkan tidak tau kenapa syarat yang ia ajukan konyol seperti itu, tapi mungkin ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik dan menghibur untuknya.

_Tidak merugikan juga – batin Luhan._

" Aku juga bisa mengenalkanmu dengan Jongin " tambah Luhan.

" Ti- MWOYA? J-jongin? Maksudmu Kai? " Kaget Baekhyun, ini tawaran paling menguntungkan untuknya. Luhan mengangguk mantap.

" T-tapi kau .. darimana kau tahu aku menyukai Kai? " Tanya Baekhyun penasaran padahal ia belum pernah mengatakannya pada Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat membaca fanfiction.

'_Xi Luhan mempunyai indra keenam ' – batinnya._

" Kopermu, Jam tanganmu, Kalungmu, Bajumu, dan .. ini " Luhan menjawabnya sambil menunjuk kamarnya yang memang terdapat koper Baekhyun – koper Baekhyun banyak tertempel stiker Kai dan terdapat gantungan kunci gambar Kai chibi - lalu jam tangan hitam Baekhyun yang didalamnya terdapat foto Kai, Kalung perak-nya yang berbandul tulisan ' KaiBaek ' , juga bajunya yang terdapat gambar Kai serta 'ini' yang dimaksud Luhan adalah paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengikuti jari Luhan yang menunjukkan paha mulusnya yang terekspos – ia memakai celana pendek – disana tertulis ' KAI SARANGHAE ' dengan gambar 'love' setelahnya.

' PLAK! '

Baekhyun menepis tangan Luhan kasar.

" Deal? " Luhan mengulurkan tangannya, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Ia ingin sekali Kai mengenalnya atau bahkan sampai menyukainya tapi ia juga agak sedikit tidak yakin jika perjanjian yang akan dibuat Luhan menguntungkan untuknya.

" Kau tidak lupakan, kalau aku dekat dengan Kai? " Luhan mencoba memanas-manasi Baekhyun, dan benar saja dengan sangat cepat Baekhyun langsung menyambar tangannya.

" DEAL! Puas? " Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, keinginan terbesarnya adalah bertemu Kai tentu saja ia tergiur apalagi Luhan bilang 'mengenalkannya' berarti Kai akan mengenalnya sebagai Baekhyun bukan Fans-nya kan? Baekhyun bahkan akan bertatap muka langsung dengan Kai, fans mana yang tidak mau bertemu dengan idolanya?

" Jadi, apa perjanjiannya? " Tanya Baekhyun penasaran sambil menyatukan kedua alisnya, Luhan tersenyum –tampan- mengerikan –lagi.

" Kau hanya harus memasak " Jawab Luhan santai, seolah ia tahu ia-lah yang akan menang. Entah kenapa Luhan memilih perjanjian itu, tapi saat ia bertanya pada Baekhyun ' apakah kau bisa memasak? ' ia sangat yakin bahwa Baekhyun TIDAK bisa memasak.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia hanya akan mencelupkan telur kepenggorengan lalu membalik-balikkannya dan.. selesai! Hanya itu kan? ia pikir, itu mudah.

" **Ingat jika kau kalah, kau harus memanggilku oppa dan jika sampai aku mendengar kau tidak memanggilku oppa maka aku akan mendapat ciuman tepat dibibir darimu** " Baekhyun melotot sedangkan Luhan menampilkan seringai mautnya yang mampu mem-pingsankan seluruh gadis yang melihatny tapi sayang sekali karena Baekhyun bukan seorang gadis.

" KAU GILA! Yang benar saja! B-berciuman denganmu? Cih, aku tidak sudi! " balas Baekhyun sengit.

" Oh, siapa tadi yang berkata Deal dan menjabat tanganku? " Luhan menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, perkataannya sarat akan sindiran.

" … " Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya kesal, tentu saja siapa yang tidak kesal?

" Kau hanya perlu memasak makanan **yang layak **jika ingin menang** " **tutut Luhan sambil menekankan kata ' yang layak ' . Baekhyun mendengus lalu beranjak menuju dapur setelah ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menantang-nya.

" Baiklah, ayo kita lihat " Luhan menggumam sambil menyeringai, lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun menuju dapur.

' _Demi Kai aku harus berjuang! '- batinnya._

Baekhyun mulai berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri – di depan penggorengan – sedangkan Luhan hanya asik duduk di kursi sambil membuka akun weibo-nya.

" A-apa yang harus kumasak? " Baekhyun bergumam sendiri yang jelas tidak akan terdengar siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri. Padahal tadi ia sangat yakin bahwa ia yang akan menang tapi entah kenapa didepan penggorengan yang kosong ia jadi gugup sendiri.

Baekhyun membuka kulkas dia menemukan semua bahan masakan yang lengkap tapi sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, mungkin yang ia mengerti hanya benda merah yang kecil dan memanjang, cabai. Benda bulat berwarna kecoklatan –telur. Dan beberapa botol kecil yang Baekhyun yakini jika itu bukan gula maka garam. Baekhyun mengambil telur dan cairan berwarna kuning –minyak. Ia memasukkan sebotol minyak penuh dipenggorengan lalu ia langsung memecahkan telur dan mencelupkannya dipenggorengan menghiraukan beberapa minyak yang berjatuhan dilantai. Lalu ia mengambil cabai tanpa diapa-apakan lagi ia langsung memasukkannya dan beberapa sayuran berwarna hijau yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tau apa namanya.

MY NEW IDOL – BLAUESKI –

Setelah hampir satu jam ia berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri, Baekhyun langsung mematikan kompor menaruh 'hasil karya' nya di piring kosong. Ia berbalik dan tidak mendapati Luhan, lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat Luhan yang tengah asik memainkan ponsel menghiraukan suara televise yang berada didepannya.

" Ehm.. " Baekhyun berdehem gugup, ia terus melafalkan kata ' aku yakin ' atau ' aku menang ' , ' kelihatannya memang buruk tapi rasanya pasti enak ' dan lain lain di dalam hatinya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang entah kenapa merasa tidak yakin.

Luhan menoleh, lalu tersenyum –tampan- mengerikan pada Baekhyun yang entah berjalan sangat lambat kearahnya sambil membawa piring yang entah apa isinya.

" Sudah selesai? " Tanya Luhan, entah kenapa pertanyaannya sangat tidak menyenangkan di telinga 'sensitif' Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat dagu dan berjalan layaknya putri solo.

" Ige! " ucapnya setelah tepat berada di depan 'majikan' –nya itu. Luhan memandang 'hasil karya' Baekhyun dengan kedua alisnya yang mengangkat.

" Ige mwoya? " ucapnya sarkastik sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

" Tentu saja Telur mata sap—"

" APA? HAHA! Mana ada telur mata sapi seperti ini? " Luhan memotong ucapan Baekhyun yang menjelaskan masakan apa yang ia buat, sudah sangat jelas dimata Luhan itu hanya benda bulat berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan sayuran aneh diatasnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun mencampurkan apa saja didalamnya.

" Hei, jangan salah! Bentuknya saja yang jelek tapi aku yakin rasanya enak! Coba saja! " Tidak terima, Baekhyun malah menyodorkan lebih dekat 'masakan' –nya pada wajah Luhan, dan seketika itu juga Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mencium aroma yang dikeluarkan ' telur mata sapi ' karya Baekhyun. Gosong.

" Baiklah, Baik. Aku akan mencobanya! " Lalu Luhan mengambil 'masakan' itu dari tangan Baekhyun, sedikit mengernyit ia memotong kecil bagian yang menurutnya tidak terlalu gosong. Sebelum memasukkannya kemulut ia memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan 'kau yakin ini bisa dimakan?' yang dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Baekhyun.

' GLEK! '

Luhan yang menelan makanannya begitupula Baekhyun yang menelan air liurnya sendiri saking gugupnya.

" ASTAGA! Berikan aku air! " Luhan dengan tergesa mmenyambar air yang diberikan Baekhyun –sepertinya sudah disiapkan- .

" Kau memasukkan berapa cabai ke dalamnya? " Luhan bertanya setelah menegak satu botol air mineral penuh.

" Molla " Baekhyun menjawab acuh.

" Dan.. kau memasukkan gula? " Luhan bertanya dengan nada menyindir.

" Tidak, aku memasukkan garam "

" bagaimana mugkin kau tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam? " Luhan bertanya frustasi.

" Apa? Aku bisa! " Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

" Kau kalah! "

" Apa? Ti- "

Ting Tong Ting Tong~~

" Bukakan pintu, dan.. mulai detik ini kau harus memanggilku oppa, arraseo " Luhan memerintah dengan seenak jidatnya, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Dengan kaki menghentak ia berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Dia menekan tombol intercom, dan seketika mata sipitnya membuka lebar serta tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

" Kau kenapa? " Suara Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Luhan dengan senyum lebar –idiot-nya.

" DEMI TUHAN! ITU KAI ASDFGJ-Mphhtt! " Dengan seenaknya Luhan menutup mulut kelewat cerewet milik namja didepannya lalu menyeretnya ke kamar dengan sekuat tenaga karena sedari tadi Baekhyun yang terus berontak.

' Cklek! '

" Tunggu disini jangan kemana-mana dan jangan sampai menimbulkan suara, mengerti? " Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Tentu saja ia tidak mau, idolanya sedan berada diluar dan ini kesempatan emas untuk meminta tanda tangan, foto , dan apapun yang biasanya fans lakukan jika ketemu idolanya.

" Jika kau membantah perintahku, 'ini' akan menjadi korbannya " Baekhyun melotot saat Luhan mengatakan 'ini' sambil meremas bokongnya. Setelah itu, Luhan melepaskan bekapannya sambil menyeringai melihat Baekhyun yang masih melotot.

" YA! AKU TIDAK MAU! Biarkan aku bertemu Kai, jebaaal~~ " Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan 'aegyo' andalannya. Luhan mengerjab detik kemudian ia menggeleng sambil berkata 'Tidak' dengan intonasi tegas.

" Ya! Xi Luhan ak- "

' CUP! '

Baekhyun mematung, apa yang baru saja terjadi? Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup oleh Luhan.

" A-apa yang—"

" Kau tidak memanggilku oppa, masih ingat perjanjiannya sayang? " Baekhyun reflek mengangguk.

" Nah, anak pintar. Sekarang diam disini dan jangan lakukan apapun, mengerti? " Perintah Luhan lembut yang diangguki Baekhyun layaknya peliharaan yang selalu menuruti pemiliknya.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong ~~

Luhan berbalik, menutup pintu kamarnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

' Cklek! '

" Ya hyung! Kenapa lama sekali eoh? " Seseorang berkulit tan langsung masuk menuju ruang tamu apartemen Luhan.

" Siapa yang membolehkanmu masuk, hitam? " Luhan berbalik dan mengikuti seseorang yang dipanggilnya hitam –Kai- atau nama aslinya Jongin.

' DUK! '

Kai dengan santainya menduduki sofa panjang milik Luhan.

" Mana minumnya? "

" Apanya yang 'mana minumnya?' ? " Luhan mempraktekan nada yang sama persis dikeluarkan oleh bibir sintal Kai. Kai mengendikkan bahunya sambil mengarahkan dagunya kearah dapur membuat Luhan mendengus, dasar bocah hitam sialan!

" Kenapa kau datang kesini? "

" Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin berkunjung. Kita kan tidak ada jadwal selama dua hari. "

" Dimana Kris? Biasanya kau selalu menempel dengannya? " Tanya Luhan penasaran pasalnya Kris –leader boybandnya – selalu menempel pada Kai layaknya perangko.

" Entahlah, dia bilang ada urus—"

' BRAK! '

" Eh, suara apa itu? " Kai langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan lalu ke arah kamarnya yang tadi menimbulkan suara seperti 'benda jatuh' atau mungkin 'orang jatuh'

" T-tidak ada, m-mungkin hanya .. kucing. Ah ya, kucing! " Kai mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin dan terlihat jelas sedang gugup.

" Jeongmallyo? " Kai menatapnya penuh selidik, Luhan mengangguk ragu-ragu. Kai berdiri dari duduknya yang membuat Luhan reflek ikut berdiri.

" E-eodisseo? " Luhan menatap Kai yang juga menatapnya.

" Ke kamarmu, aku ingin memastikannya sendiri apakah itu kucing atau 'kucing' " Kai ber-smirk diakhir katanya.

" Tidak boleh! " Luhan spontan menjawab dengan menggerakan kedua tangannya di depan dada membuat Kai semakin meyakini opini-nya jika memang ada 'kucing' di kamar hyung tertuanya di EXO ini.

" Kau menyembunyika 'kucing' dariku hyung? "

" Tidak, kenapa kau tertarik sekali dengan kucing? Ini hanya kucing biasa yang kau temui dijalanan! "

" Eoh? Aku lupa sejak kapan kau memelihara kucing, hyung? " Kai bertanya dengan nada mengejek yang sukses membuat Luhan bungkam beberapa saat.

_Sial! – umpat Luhan dalam hati_

" Kau tau, aku sangat suka 'kucing' manis dengan pakaian ketat dan sexy apalagi jika bagian dadanya menyembul " Kai ber-smirk ria melihat wajah pucat namja di depannya.

" Tidak ada di kamarku kucing yang seperti itu! " Luhan menyangkal dengan cepat membuat Kai malah mengembangkan senyum evilnya.

" Tidak apa, aku juga suka 'kucing' yang polos dan berpakaian tertutup, kok " Kai memberikan wink-nya pada Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah tangga.

" Sudah kubilang, tidak ada kucing yang seperti itu di kamarku! "

" Melihatmu seperti itu, membuatku sangat yakin jika memang benar kau menyembunyikan 'kucing nakal' di kamarmu, hyung " Kai sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya.

" Eoh, oppa? "

**TBC**

**Tambah aneh? Tambah GJ? Terserah! Ki terima kriitik dan saran kalian~~ **

**THANKS TO:**

**indri kusumaningsih**** , **** , ****NaturalCandy1994**** , ****xiubaekhan**** , ****AnaknyaChanbaek92**** , ****rachel suliss**** , ****utsukushii02**** , ****bublewk96**** , ****ViviPExotic46**** , ****Enjieee , ****LuBaekShipper , ****PokerBaconDeer , leekyukie**

**Dan maaf buat b yang gak suka ChanSoo, soalnya aku bingung mau masangin Chanyeol sama siapa.**

**Oh ya, kemarin ada typo 'yeoja cantik' sebenernya itu 'namja' soalnya KI NGGAK SUKA GS ataupun STRAIGHT! Dan maaf, Ki nggak post Except You hari ini *bow***

**REVIEW?**

**.BLAUESKI.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: MY NEW IDOL**

**PAIR: LUBAEK / JINV**

**AUTHOR: BLAUESKI**

**Chapter 5! Happy Reading~**

" _Melihatmu seperti itu, membuatku sangat yakin jika memang benar kau menyembunyikan 'kucing nakal' di kamarmu, hyung " Kai sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Luhan. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan memutarnya._

" Eoh, oppa? "

Suara melengking seorang 'yeoja' membuat Kai menampilkan seringainya, ia berjalan memasuki kamar Luhan dan menemukan seekor 'kucing nakal' didalam kamar hyung tertua-nya di EXO. Kai membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat 'kucing nakal' itu yang hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas dada hingga setengah paha dan rambutnya yang ia yakini panjang nan halus itu dibalut handuk juga, tubuhnya ramping dan kelihatan basah, mungkin habis mandi –pikir Kai, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget, jika 'yeoja' didepannya habis mandi apalagi di kamar Luhan berarti – Kai menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati wajah 'aneh' Luhan dengan mulut menganga entah karena apa.

Luhan sungguh tidak percaya, jelas-jelas yang didepannya ini adalah seorang namja tapi bagaimana bisa seorang namja mempunyai 'sesuatu' yang menyembul dibalik handuk yang menutupi bagian dadanya. Apalagi wajah polos Baekhyun yang memang terlihat sedikit mirip yeoja dan jakunnya yang tidak Nampak membuatnya makin terheran-heran sebenarnya Baekhyun itu namja atau yeoja?

" Ada apa oppa? " suara Baekhyun yang di mirip-miripkan yeoja itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan dan membuat Kai menoleh kearahnya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya gugup, ingin sekali ia memeluk Kai, meminta foto atau tanda tangan, menciumnya, mengikatnya diran- ups abaikan saja pemikiran konyol Baekhyun.

" Oppa~~ " Tidak mendapat respon, Baekhyun berlari-lari kecil menuju Luhan yang berdiri diambang pintu, berlari-lari kecil itu Baekhyun lakukan agar dua pasang kaos kaki yang menyumpal dadanya tidak terjatuh. Ekor matanya tetap melirik Kai dengan binar-binar 'love' sebelum ia menerjang tubuh Luhan dengan kuat.

" Astaga aku akan mati sebentar lagi hh—" Baekhyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Luhan agar Kai tidak menengarnya tentu saja dengan suara aslinya bukan suara yang dimirip-miripkan seperti yeoja saat awal.

Sementara Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus mereskpon apa, tatapannya blank seakan masih belum siap menerima pelukan ganas –hangat- Baekhyun. Luhan juga benar-benar merasakan 'sesuatu yang empuk' menempel di dadanya.

" Cepat bawa Kai keluar " desis Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman masih berada di pelukan Luhan, sebenarnya ia masih ingin bertemu Kai ataupun menghabiskan waktu bersama tapi entah kenapa ia malah memilih cara ini.

_**Flashback On**_

" Nah, anak pintar. Sekarang diam disini dan jangan lakukan apapun, mengerti? " Perintah Luhan lembut yang diangguki Baekhyun layaknya peliharaan yang selalu menuruti pemiliknya.

' BLAM! '

Setelah Luhan menutup pintunya, Baekhyun masih mematung ditempat, tangannya menjulur keatas menggapai bibir sucinya yang sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi.

' _Apa baru saja aku kehilangan ciuman pertamaku? ' _–batinnya seakan tak percaya.

" _Ya hyung! Kenapa lama sekali eoh? "_

DEG

Suara yang berasal dari luar menyadarkannya dari lamunan anehnya, ia mengerjabkan matanya seakan baru saja tersadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

" _Mana minumnya? "_

Dan suara itu sukses membuatnya berlari keliling kamar Luhan saking tidak percayanya tadi ia melihat Kai didepan matanya -baru tersadar-

" ASTAGA! ASTAGA! AKU HARUS APA? " Baekhyun berteriak tanpa suara, terlihat hanya bibirnya yang bergerak heboh tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara sepertinya ia masih ingat perintah Luhan tadi. Sampai saking senangnya berlari ia tidak menyadari jika ada lemari di depannya.

' BRAK! '

Dan ia sukses terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Untung saja ia reflek memegangi mulutnya yang akan berteriak heboh karena sakitnya yang benar-benar terasa sakit #ambigu

" _Eh, suara apa itu? "_

DEG

" Omona, Aku harus apa? Aku harus apa? Eomma~~ " Baekhyun bergumam sendiri padahal jelas-jelas ia mendengar perdebatan Luhan dan Kai dibawah sana. Semoga saja Luhan dapat menghentikan Kai, sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit heboh tadi saat Luhan mengatakan jika Kris selalu menempel pada Kai dan itu membuat jiwa Fujos-ralat Fudanshi Baekhyun naik tinggi hingga ia terantuk lemari.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Baekhyun sontak berdiri dari duduknya mengabaikan punggungnya yang sakit entah dapat pemikiran konyol dari mana ia langsung menyambar handuk yang ada di gantungan pintu kamar mandi melepas semua bajunya kecuali underware biru mudanya lalu melilitkan handuk ditubuhnya. Lalu ia melihat penampilannya dikaca masih kurang menurutnya dan dengan secepat kilat ia membongkar isi kopernya hingga menemukan 4 pasang kaos kaki, ia mengambil 2 pasang meletakannya didada kiri dan dada kanannya. Mata sipitnya menemukan handuk pink –pemberian eommanya- di kopernya dengan gesit ia melilitkan handuk itu kerambut pendeknya hingga tidak tersisa. Lalu ia melirik cermin, ah Baekhyun baru sadar jika seperti ini ia memang kelihatan seperti yeoja dengan matanya yang berhias eyeliner memperbaik keadaan.

_**Flashback Off**_

" M-maaf Jongin, sebaiknya kita keluar.. eng—dia ingin berganti baju " ucap Luhan terbata.

" Ah, sayang sekali padahal aku ingin melihatnya ganti baju " ucap Kai dengan nada menggoda yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah dipelukan Luhan.

" Tidak usah menggodanya, Kim " tiba-tiba saja nada Luhan terdengar datar dan tidak segugup tadi -efek cemburu-

" Arraseo tuan Xi, aku tau dia hanya milikmu " Balas Kai sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum beranjak dari kamar Luhan ia sempat melirik wajah manis 'yeoja' simpanan hyung-nya itu lalu mengedikpan sebelah matanya membuat Baekhyun ber-blushing ria.

Setelah Kai keluar, keduanya hanya terdiam. Baekhyun masih bingung sebenarnya apa yang otaknya pikirkan sedangkan Luhan hanya menikmati wangi tubuh Baekhyun yang berkeringat. Ya, Kai salah jika saat ia melihat tubuh mengkilap Baekhyun karena habis mandi pasalnya itu karena keringat Baekhyun. HAHA.. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, kan?

**MY NEW IDOL**

**BLAUESKI**

Taehyung kini mengantarkan Jin kedepan gerbang saat Jin berpamitan akan pulang. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya apa maksud pamannya mengatakan Jin adalah atasannya karena yang ia lihat tadi pagi Jin tengah mengepel lantai stasiun, ingat?

DUK

" Ughh – " Lamunannya terbuyar ketika secara tak sengaja ia menabrak punggung tegap Jin yang tiba-tiba berhenti, oh tidak mereka sudah sampai diluar gerbang ternyata. Seberapa lama memangnya Taehyung melamun sampai ia tak menyadari jika sudah sampai gerbang?

" Kau tak apa? " Tanya Jin khawatir saat Taehyung masih meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepala beserta hidungnya.

" Aniyo, Gwaenchana " Jawabnya sambil menatap Jin dengan senyum tulus.

" Eng.. Tae, apa boleh aku meminta nomer ponselmu? " Tanya Jin ragu, Taehyung mengernyit sebentar lalu setelahnya ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis yang lagi-lagi senyuman Taehyung membuat Jin ingin mencubit gemas pipinya.

Lalu Jin memberikan ponselnya dari saku jeans-nya yang membuat Taehyung melotot kaget pasalnya ponsel Jin adalah ponsel keluaran terbaru dan itu limited edition!

" Bagaimana bisa – "

" Tulis saja nomormu, nanti aku akan menelponmu " sela Jin sebelum Taehyung bertanya macam-macam padanya. Dengan gemetar Taehyung mengambil ponsel Jin dan mengetikkan nomer ponselnya disana setelahnya mengembalikan ponsel itu ke sipemilik.

CUP

DEG

" Aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa " Jin berbalik meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini melotot menatap mobil Jin yang sudah melenggang pergi. Taehyung memengangi dada kirinya yang berdetak tidak karuan karena kecupan Jin didahinya yang terasa lembut.

" Taetae hyungie? Cepat mathuk! " perintah Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri disampingnya.

" Ne, Kookie~ " ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Jungkook dan menggiringnya masuk.

Sesampainya dikamar, Taehyung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur besar yang seharusnya ia tiduri bersama Baekhyun, oh ia baru ingat Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaannya ya? Ia pasti baik-baik saja apalagi tidur ditempat artis pasti menyenangkan, bukan? Bayangkan saja jika kau yang mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti yang didapatkan Baekhyun. Meskpipun sebagai pembantu semua fans Luhan pasti akan senang.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya hendak mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun tapi keduluan oleh pesan masuk dengan nomor asing. Taehyung membukanya dan—

_From: __01__0xxxxxx_

_Subject: -_

_Hai, sudah tidur?_

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, siapa –batinnya bertanya.

_To:_ _01__0xxxxx8_

_Subject: -_

_Belum, Nuguseyo?_

Hingga beberapa menit tidak ada balasan, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengirimi Baekhyun pesan terlebih dahulu.

_To:_ _010__xxxxx9_

_Subject: Miss_  
_Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmuuu~~_

Detik selanjutnya Taehyung sudah merasakan getaran ponselnya, cepat sekali Baekhyun membalasnya, apa ia begitu bahagia meninggalkannya sementara ia disini hanya diam saja?

_From: __01__0xxxxxx_

_Subject: -_

_Aku penggemarmu _

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum bergumam "orang aneh" . kemudian ia menutup ponselnya dan beranjak menjumpai alam bawah sadarnya.

****** LUBAEK *****

Baekhyun menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik selimut –sebatas leher-, ia hanya melakukan itu sesudah melepaskan pelukannya bersama Luhan 18 menit yang lalu –Baekhyun sudah memakai bajunya-, Luhan juga belum kembali ke kamar, mungkin Kai masih berada disini –pikirnya.

Cklek~

Baekhyun langsung memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur, ingat ia sudah bertingkah memalukan tadi. Jadi ini cara satu-satunya agar ia tidak malu saat bertatap muka dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun merasakan kasur berderit menandakan bahwa ada yang menduduki pinggiran kasur, Baekhyun terkesiap saat merasakan sentuhan lembut disurainya tapi ia dapat mengendalikannya dengan baik. Selang beberapa menit tidak merasakan apa-apa, Baekhyun mencoba membuka sedikit matanya dan mendapati wajah Luhan yang tertutup tepat didepan wajahnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan erat, detik berikutnya ia merasakan bibir yang beberapa menit lalu mengecup bibirnya itu menempel lagi dibibirnya. Ia terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa maksud Luhan melakukan ini padanya. Baekhyun merasa hangat saat merasakan bibir Luhan melumat dengan lembut bibit bawahnya seakan bibirnya adalah barang berharga jika dikasari akan rusak. Baekhyun makin terhanyut saat Luhan menjilat-jilati permukaan bibirnya. Baekhyun menahan mati-matian agar tidak mengeluarkan suara lenguhan.

'PLOP! '

Baekhyun berpura-pura menggeliat saat merasakan Luhan melepaskan ciumannya, apalagi saat ia mendengar bunyi 'PLOP' yang menggema itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan berpura-pura tidur menyamping dan memeluk guling Luhan.

" Jaljayo, Baekhyun~ " Ucap Luhan seperti bisikan tepat ditelinga Baekhyun sebelum mengecup pipinya dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun bersemu tanpa sadar dan mengeratkan pelukannya diguling yang beraromakan tubuh Luhan

Drrrt~ Drrrt~~

Taehyung menggeliat saat merasakan getaran diponselnya, malas-malasan ia menekan tombol hijau di ponselnya.

" Yeoboseyo? " Ucapnya dengan suara serak –khas bangun tidur-

" Taehyung? Kau sibuk? Aku berniat mengajakmu makan siang " ucap suara seseorang diseberang sana membuat Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya saat mencoba mengnali suara siapa yang menelponnya pagi buta seperti ini.

" Nuguseyo? "

" Ini aku Jin, kau tidak mengenaliku? Maaf untuk yang semalam, bersiaplah aku akan menjemputmu setengah jam lagi "

'Pip'

Dan sambungan telepon terputus, Taehyung menggeliat belum mencerna apa kata-kata si penelpon, Oh Jin? Jin hyung si petugas kebersihan kan? Mengajaknya makan siang? Setengah jam lagi?

' SRET! '

Taehyung duduk dengan mata melotot kaget. Rambut singanya acak-acakan karena habis bangun tidur, ia melirik jam dinakas sebelah ranjangnya.  
Pukul 11.50 Oh pukul se-be-las – APA? Pukul SEBELAS? Bagaimana mungkin ia bangun telat sampai pukul sebelas yang benar saja SE-BE-LAS? Buru-buru Taehyung menyambar handuk dan berlari kesetanan menuju kamar mandi.

*** LUBAEK ***

BRUK!

" Aww.. " Baekhyun meringis sambil memegangi pantatnya yang mendarat dilantai marmer yang dingin, tadi ia tengah bermimpi berpelukan dengan Kai secara tidak sengaja lalu Kai menyatakan cintanya padanya dan saat mereka hendak berciuman tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Apa maksudnya?

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan malas, ia berbalik dan dapat ia lihat kini Luhan yang sedang duduk tegap diranjang sambil bersidekap.

" Apa? Kenapa kau menendangku, eoh? " Tanya Baekhyun sewot.

" O-oh ada yang lupa peraturan ternyata " Luhan mencibir, ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Baekhyun yang mendongak menatapnya karena posisi Baekhyun yang duduk dan ia yang berdiri. Luhan membungkukkan badannya meraih dagu Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali melumat bibir tipis itu tapi ia masih cukup sadar jika Baekhyun akan mengamuk nantinya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menatap blank kearah Luhan yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang sambil menatapnya mengejek. Baekhyun yang tersadar apa kesalahannya pun, mencebikkan bibirnya jengkel.

" Dasar cari kesempatan! " umpatnya kesal.

" Oh, bukannya kau yang cari kesempatan agar aku memberimu morning kiss, heum?" Goda Luhan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya lalu terkekeh geli melihat ekspersi Baekhyun yang makin merengut.

" Sudahlah cepat pesankan aku makanan, aku tidak mau jika kau yang memasak! Dan jangan lupa siapkan bajuku! Kau tidak lupa jika aku seorang artis kan? aku punya jadwal pagi ini, dan kau hanya punya waktu 15 menit dari sekarang –STOP jangan banyak protes " sela Luhan saat akan mendapati pergerakan protes Baekhyun, dengan kesal Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar hendak memesan makanan.

Sepeninggalnya Baekhyun, Luhan tersenyum tipis " Sepertinya… aku menyukaimu "

**TBC**

**Mian lama update, Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: My New Idol **

**Cast: Luhan, Baekhyun, Jin, Taehyung **

**Author: BLAUESKI**

**Happy Reading~**

Luhan keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggang dan handuk kecil ia sampirkan di belakang lehernya. Luhan berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil kaos hitam polos dipadu dengan celana pendek diatas lutut, menghabaikan pakaian formal yang sudah tertata rapi di king size-nya.

Luhan hendak keluar kamar saat telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar nada dering khas ponsel-nya. Ia menghampiri nakas sebelah ranjang luasnya

.  
" Yeoboseyo? " sapa Luhan sopan, tentu saja ia kan seorang artis yang sedang naik daun jadi ia harus menjaga martabatnya dengan baik.

" _Apa benar ini dengan tuan Xi Luhan? " _suara khas seorang yeoja menyapa indra pendengarannya.

" Ya, Saya Xi Luhan, anda siapa? " tanyanya masih bersikap sopan sambil memainkan handuk yang –tidak disadarinya- masih melingkar dilehernya.

" _Kami dari crew SBS sedang mengadakan acara baru, kami berniat mengundang anda berhubung nama anda sedang sangat terkenal saat ini – "_ Luhan memilih diam mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan si kru dari SBS

" –_Kami mengadakan acara khusus untuk anda, ini sejenis game berhadiah. sepertinya Saya tidak bisa menjelaskannya di telepon, jika anda berminat silahkan datang di gedung SBS, Luhan-ssi " _

" Ya, tentu saja. Akan ku pertimbangkan dengan managerku, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Annyeong… "

'pip'

Luhan dengan tidak sabarannya mengakhiri panggilan itu sepihak bahkan ia melupakan 'cara berbicara yang baik' tadi. Sudahlah lupakan saja, ia tadi kan berniat mencari Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong dimana bocah itu sekarang?

" Hei, kenapa ka-ehem.. o-oppa tidak mengenakan baju yang sudah kusiapkan? " Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara melengking yang terdengar ragu-ragu itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat mendapati rona samar di kedua pipi gembul itu.

" memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Luhan balik berpura-pura tidak menyadari ekspresi jengkel Baekhyun.

" Ugh.. O-oppa bilang tadi ada jadwal! " Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dan secara tidak sadar ia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Luhan terkekeh membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil menggembungkan pipinya –tidak sadar-

" Tidak jadi, aku baru ingat kemarin dan hari ini aku free – " Baekhyun mendengus, mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Tapi apa boleh buat? Disini ia berperan sebagai 'budak' –yang diperintah- bukan 'majikan' –yang memerintah-

" Terserahmu, aku – "

_Saranghaeyo~~ Saranghaeyo~~_

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong dengan suara yang sangat familiar di kedua pasang telinga di kamar itu. oh, itu suara Kai yang diulang-ulang.  
Buru-buru Baekhyun berlari ke ranjang Luhan, mengambil ponsel-nya yang tergeletak di ranjang luas itu. Baekhyun melirik siapa yang sedang menelponnya.

_Chan Ahjussi._

Baekhyun sedikit memelototkan mata sipitnya dia bahkan lupa untuk mengabari paman dobinya itu. Sesegera mungkin Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau.

" Yeoboseyo, paman? " buka Baekhyun, tidak ingin buang waktu Baekhyun langsung saja menceritakan keburukan yang menimpanya, tidak sadar bahwa di kamar itu masih ada Luhan yang mendengarkan Baekhyun menyebut ' Orang aneh menyuruhku menjadi pembantunya ' , ' Sebenarnya dia sedikit gila paman ' , dan lainnya

" – Ya, aku bahkan sempat berpikir jika dia adalah orang gila yang berhasil kabur dari penjara "

"_ Yasudah Baek, paman akan pergi kerja. Jangan lupa beritahukan eomma-mu, dia sangat khawatir tentang keadaanmu_ " Nasihat Chanyeol saat teringat beberapa jam yang lalu Nyonya Byun menelponnya dan menanyakan kabar Baekhyun dan perihal Baekhyun yang tidak mengabarinya.

" hehe, maafkan Baekkie, ne? Baekkie kan lupa ahjussi~~ " Baekhyun cengengesan dan entah sadar atau tidak –sepertinya tidak- ia mengeluarkan aegyo-nya yang membuat Luhan yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya ingin menerjunkan dirinya dari lantai 24 apartemen saking gemasnya.

" Ehm.. " Luhan berdehem setelah detik yang lalu melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, lalu mendengus sebelum berpamitan pada Chanyeol kalau dia sedang sibuk bermalas-malasan yang membuat Chanyeol terkekeh kecil lalu ya, sambungan terputus sepihak dari Baekhyun.

" Mwoya? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu eoh? " Bingung Baekhyun saat mendapati Luhan yan menatapnya intens, bahkan sampai tidak berkedip.

" Bersiaplah, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat " Setelah berkata seperti itu Luhan keluar kamar menuju meja makan tentu saja –yang ia yakini sudah tersaji sarapan untuknya-.

**.BLAUESKI.**

Baekhyun menatap takjub bangunan besar didepannya, Lotte Mart –pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul-. Luhan membenarkan maskernya, matanya yang berbingkai kacamata hitam itu melirik kearah samping –tempat Baekhyun berdiri dengan tampang bodoh –lucu-nya- .

" Kajja " Ajak Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang tertutupi sweater rajut baby blue untuk memasuki kawasan Lotte mart.

Ekor mata Baekhyun berkeliling, matanya seakan terdapat cahaya terang saat mendapati Lotte mart begitu ramai dan .. menakjubkan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar jika Luhan masih menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya ke distro baju khusus yeoja.

" Eoh? " Baekhyun baru tersadar saat mata sipitnya itu menangkap keberadaan dalaman wanita. Ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang berjalan menghampiri seorang yeoja berpakaian ketat entah bicara apa. Kemudian Luhan kembali kearahnya sambil membuka maskernya.

" Baekhyun ikuti noona yang ada disana, mengerti? " Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar permintaan Luhan. Baru saja ia hendak menolak tapi Luhan dengan elegannya malah menarik pinggangnya, hingga kini posisinya dan Luhan sangat dekat oh tidak perut mereka bahkan sudah saling berhimpitan.

" Jika kau menolak – " Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga 'sensitif' Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat tidak senaja bibir Luhan mengenai telinganya.

" Aku akan memperkosamu disini " dan kalimat ancaman Luhan itu diakhiri dengan jilatan manis dilubang telinga Baekhyun.

**JINV~**

Jin memarkirkan mobil sport-nya, ia menge-check arloji yang melingkar manis ditangannya, sudah jam duabelas lebih. Tepat waktu makan siang, aniya?

Tok Tok Tok

Jin mengetuk pintu jati didepannya dengan jantung yang berdisco ria.

Cklek~

" Jin? Mencari Chanyeol? Bukannya tadi ia berangkat pagi? – "

" Aniyo, Nyonya Park. Aku mencari Taehyung " Potong Jin cepat saat mengetahui jika namja cantik didepannya akan berkicau dengan suara merdunya.

" Oh, silahkan masuk. Taehyung sepertinya belum – "

" SUDAH! Hhh—Aku sudah siap " Pekik seorang dari belakang memotong ucapan Nyonya park –lagi- yang ternyata adalah Taehyung, suaraynya sedikit memelan diakhir kalimatnya.

" Kalian ingin kemana? " Tanya Kyungsoo bingung, matanya menatap Taehyung yang berpakaian rapi. Ekor matanya beralih ke Jin yang masih mengenakan pakaian formal, sepertinya dari kantor langsung kemari –batin Kyungsoo.

" Hanya makan siang, ahjumma. Boleh kan? " Ijin Taehyung sambil tersenyum manis setelah dapat menghirup oksigen dengan normal, tentu saja ia lelah karena bersiap kurang dari satu jam.

" Oh tentu saja, jangan pulang malam ne? " Kyungsoo mengusak pucuk kepala Taehyung yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Kyungsoo mendekati Jin dan berbisik 'sok misterius'. Taehyung yang merasa terabaikan pun mengernyit, mengetuk-ketukkan kaki –beralaskan kaos kaki pisang- nya yang menimbulkan suara absurd.

" Astaga maafkan jumma ne? " Setelah itu Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jin yang entah kenapa mukanya tiba-tiba memerah.

" Waeyo hyung? Kenapa hyung memerah? " Taehyung megeryit yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan brutal dari kepala Jin.

" Kajja "

Taehyung mengamati setiap sudut di restoran perancis ini, sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka –bermimpi pun tidak – akan memasuki ataupun makan di restoran bergay eropa ini, sungguh mustahil batinnya. Sekarang sepertinya ia harus mempercayai kata-kata orang disekitarnya bahwa _Didunia ini tidak ada yang mustahil, percayalah!._

" Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali Tae? " Tanya Jin yang merasakan tangan Taehyung berubah dingin sejak memasuki restoran. Taehyung sedikit tersentak saat Jin mengatakan itu bahkan ia tidak tahu jika daritadi mereka berpegangan tangan.

" A-ah Gwaenchanayo hyung " ucapnya sambil tersenyum kaku. Mereka –Jin- ternyata sudah memesankan ruangan VVIP untuk mereka dilantai atas.

" Kenapa tidak berbaur dibawah saja, hyung? " Tanya Taehyung heran pasalanya dibawah tadi masih banyak kursi dan meja-meja yang kosong  
' _Mungkin orang tidak berani datang kesini karena aku yakin mereka akan miskin keesokan harinya ' batin Taehyung menerka-nerka._

" T-tidak .. ngg aku hanya tidak suka saat makan dilihat banyak orang " Ah, alasan aneh tapi entah kenapa dengan otak Taehyung yang ternyata sedang mengangguk-angguk 'sok'mengerti.

" OPPA! " Jin dan Taehyung menoleh bersamaan saat suara teriakan cempreng itu memasuki gendang telinga mereka, Taehyung mengernyit mendapati gadis cantik berpakaian mini bberlari-lari kecil kearah mereka. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Jin yang memasang wajah seakan ingin berkata _' Apa salahku, Tuhan? ' ._

" Oppa~ kenapa ada disini? Oppa bilang tadi sibuk bekerja? " Tanya gadis berambut pirang indah itu sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Jin –otomatis membuat genggaman tangan Taehyung terlepas- dan ingatkan Taehyung untuk tidak muntah di restoran mahal itu saat mendengar suara mendayu-dayu si gadis berpakaian mini.

" Apa masalahmu noona? " Tanya Jin datar berbeda sekali dengan nada yang ia gunakan untuk berbicara dengan Taehyung.

" Oppa~~ aku merindukanmu " Ucapnya tidak nyambung sambil menempelkan dada besarnya dilengan Jin. Taehyung yang melihat itu mengernyit jijik.

' _Apa-apaan noona ini, ish apa ia tidak punya uang untuk beli pakaian yang layak? ' _batin Taehyung saat mata suci-nya tidak sengaja melihat gundukan besar yang terlihat jelas di dada si gadis.

" Sayang sekali, aku bahkan muak melihatmu " Ucap Jin sadis, Taehyung dengan cepat langsung menoleh kearah Jin. Apa benar yang tadi berbicara kasar adalah Jin? Yang benar saja! Taehyung bahkan menatap shock kearah Jin yang masih setia dengan wajah 'WTF'-nya. Jin menoleh kearah Taehyung saat merasakan badan Taehyung yang mematung, Jin tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung yang menatapnya tidak percaya. Lalu ia mengatakan 'maafkan aku' tanpa suara.

" Oppa aku kan tunanganmu "

DEG

Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat organ yang terletak dibagian kiri Taehyung berdenyut aneh. Bukan, bukan seperti saat dulu ia memenangkan lomba menyanyi, juga bukan denyutan seperti ia yang diberi hadiah oleh bumonimnya saaat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Taehyung reflex memegang dada bagian kirinya –letak jantungnya- ia sedikit menekannya saat rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung hilang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan rasanya ia akan menghadapi kematian detik berikutny ughh—pemikiran bodoh.

" – Mpi saja! " Taehyung bahkan hanya diam saat tiba tiba Jin menyeretnya agak kasar menaiki lift yang untungnya langsung terbuka tanpa susah payah menunggu.

" Tae-ah? Kau tak apa? " Tanya Jin saat mereka sudah berada di lift. Wajah tampannya terlihat khawatir saat Taehyung hanya diam sambil menunduk.

" Tae-astaga! Kenapa kau menangis? " Jin sontak terkejut saat ia mengangkat dagu Taehyung, ia melihat air mata yang menggenangi pipi mulusnya. Tidak ada suara yang dikeluarkan Taehyung. Taehyung-pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba menangis, seakan air matanya memang sudah ditakdirkan akan keluar sendiri.

**MY NEW IDOL**  
**.BLAUESKI.**

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sekarang ia tengah berada diruang ganti took khusus wanita. Tadi dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti wanita berbaju ketat yang ditunjuk Luhan karena tentu saja ia tak mau berada dibawah Luhan apalagi ini ditempat umum. Oh sadarkah kau Baek? secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan jika ingin berada diatas Luhan ditempat yang sepi?.

Baekhyun diam, menatap pantulan dirinya diruang yang tidak terlalu besar ataupun kecil. Ditangannya Nampak kain berwarna merah, bukan itu dress berbahan elastis. Tadi wanita berbaju ketat itu menyuruhnya mengganti pakainnya dengan pakaian yang ughh Baekhyun tidak bisa menjelaskannya tapi intinya ITU PAKAIAN WANITA! Huh, Tentu saja tadi ia menolak yang mendapati seringai mengerikan –tampan- Luhan. Tentu saja itu sinyal bahaya yang harus ia hindari.

Baekhyun menatap intens dress kekurangan bahan di tangannya. Ia berpikir, apa ia harus memakai ini? Ia melirik gantungan pakaian yang disana suda terdapat lengkap dalaman wanita ditambah dengan wig dark brown sepunggung. Benarkah ia harus memakai itu semua? Ia sedikit geli dengan pakaian dalam wanita bagian atas yang berenda-renda itu.

Cklek~

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya –yang memunggungi pintu- kearah pintu yan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok iblis berwajah tampan –Luhan-.

" Kenapa tidak dipakai? " tanyanya santai seolah pakaian yang akan dipakai Baekhyun adalah pakaian biasa.

" Kau yakin menyuruhku memak— " Ucapannya terpotong saat tibatiba Luhan mengecup bibirnya sedikit menyesapnya lalu memutuskannya dengan cepat, tentu saja Luhan takut kelepasan. Baekhyun sedikit mengerjab lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar.

" O-oppa kenapa menyuruhku memakai ini, sih? " Baekhyun yang tau letak kesalahannya langsung memperbaiki ucapannya dengan sedikit .. manis.

" Kau tidak lihat? Pengunjung disini memandang kita aneh? Kau tau, pakaian. Mungkin mereka mengira kita pasangan gay yang sedang berkencan jadi ya – "

" Tapi kan tidak perlu seperti ini juga! " Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya lalu menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu.

" Lagipula biasanya Jong- Kai kan sering datang ke apartemenku, jadi kau harus siap dengan pakaian yeoja, sudahlah pakai saja oh atau kau ingin… aku yang memakaikannya? " Luhan menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya tangannya hendak meraih dress yang digenggam Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menangkisnya.

" Tidak perlu, aku bisa memakainya sendiri " ketus Baekhyun sambil mendorong-dorong Luhan agar tidak mengganggu acara crossdressnya.

Baekhyun melongo menatap dirinya yang tampak ugh – seperti yeoja sungguhan meskipun tanpa make up, Tangannya terulur memegang dadanya – sedikit meremas – yang menggembung akibat bra gabus yang dipakainya.

" Benar-benar seperti payudara " gumamnya lirih. Ia segera memasukkan pakaian aslinya ke tas yang tadi juga di berikan padanya. Sekali lagi ia menatap pantulan dirinya dengan dress mini ketat setengah paha menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah, benar-benar seperti yeoja apalagi pinggangnya juga sedikit kecil. Untung saja paha nya mulus, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika pahanya ditumbuhi bulu.

Cklek~

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya, melihat keadaan sekitar. Lalu kaki jenjangnya yang tidak tertutupi apapun melangkah, ia menutupi bagian pahanya dengan tas yang ia bawa.

SRET!

GREB!

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang sehingga kini dadanya yang menggembung itu menempel erat didada pria didepannya.

" Kau terlihat sexy, Baek-ah " Ucap pria itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan. Suaranya sedikit merendah saat mengatakan itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menjerit saat merasakan benda empuk menempel didada bidangnya. Oke, ini berlebihan padahal ia juga biasa seperti ini. Hanya saja Baekhyun yang tengah ber-crossdress didepannya ini terlihat polos dan menggairahkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

" Ayo kita pergi dari sini, ini kau bawa! Aku sudah memilih pakaian yang 'pas' untukmu " Dan dengan seenak jidatnya Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun tanpa menyadari sepatu boots yang kini masih melekat indah di kaki Baekhyun.

Luhan berjalan sambil memeluk pinggang Baekhyun yang ternyata pas untuk tangannya. Sampai teriakan nyaring membuat ia tersentak kaget dari pikirannya tentang -betapa indah tubuh Baekhyun-

" ASTAGA ITU LUHAN OPPA! " Dan dengan itu Luhan baru sadar jika ia tadi melepas maskernya.

" OMONA! SIAPA GADIS BERUNTUNG ITU? "

" OPPA! LUHAN OPPA! " Dan berlanjutlah teriakan para fangirl ganas itu hingga..

Blitz!

Blitz!

Suara jepretan kamera itu membuat Luhan buru-buru menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan mengajak Baekhyun berlari bersamanya. Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya pasrah saat diseret Luhan untung saja ia tidak menggunakan hIgh heels. Sudah dipastikan besok akan ada berita yang menggemparkan di media.

**TBC**

**Mian lama, REVIEW? PLEASE JANGAN JADI SILENT READERS!**


End file.
